Her Badge, His Mark
by beesteele
Summary: It is the trio's sixth year at school. Hermione is, of course, being studious and hardworking. Little does she know, a bit of an interruption will come in the way of this year for her. Dramione mostly, but other ships will be included as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or any part of the Harry Potter world, as much as I wish I did. They are all property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling. :)

Chapter 1

Hermione pinned her prefect's badge to her robes. They had just boarded the Hogwarts Express about ten minutes previously, but there was the usual prefect's meeting in the prefect's compartment, and as a sixth year, she felt the need to be quite prompt. She planned on showing up quite soon even though the meeting wasn't for another half hour. And even then, it probably wouldn't start for yet ANOTHER half hour because Malfoy always strode in twenty minutes late and disrupted everything for at least another ten minutes.

She rolled her eyes. Some people just couldn't take responsibility seriously. She was surprised that Malfoy was even allowed to return as a prefect this year after all of the stuff with Umbridge last year. Hermione personally thought that all of the Slytherins should be kicked out of their honorable standing because of their discrepancies against the school.

"Don't you think so, Ron?" she asked, voicing her opinions out loud to the redhead next to her.

"Huh?" he said, obviously lost in one of his Ronnish dazes.

"Oh never mind," Hermione said feeling annoyed, "Let's just go."

Ron protested, of course. "Hermione! The meeting isn't for another half hour!"

"Yes, well we'll just look better when we're early."

Ron shook his head. "You go ahead. I'll meet you there."

Hermione, feeling more annoyed by the second, stomped out of her compartment and headed toward the prefect's compartment down the aisle. She was looking at her feet while she walked, as she always did, and suddenly crashed into something…or someone, apparently.

"Watch it, Mudblood," Malfoy said with malice in his voice.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked him incredulously, letting his snide comment fall off of her without a care.

"Going to the prefect's meeting obviously," he said, shrugging.

She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "You're always late. Not just for this, but for every meeting EVER."

"Well," he said with a nasty smirk, "Maybe I've decided to punctually bless everyone with my presence today."

With that, he strode off, leaving Hermione staring after him. Wait a second… he was going to make it to the Prefect's compartment first! She had to beat him. She charged him, ready to knock him down to make it into that compartment first. She collided with him for the second time in five minutes, and she knocked him to the ground this time.

Embarrassingly enough, she landed right on top of him. She quickly stood up, but not quite quickly enough. She smelled how enticing his cologne was and found herself immediately wondering what it was. She was just about to ask when she remembered who she was talking about: MALFOY. She sniffed, pointed her nose in the air, and happily walked into the Prefect's compartment with an air of victory. First one there. She had beaten Malfoy. Who cared if no one was there to see it?

Malfoy came walking in just a few seconds later. His blonde hair was tousled and sticking up in the back from their collision. Hermione didn't make eye contact with him, but he walked right up to her and got right in her face. She could smell the scent again. Even more fascinating to watch was the angry expression on his face. She could practically taste the steam coming off of the boy's skin. She loved knowing that she was the one who had caused this frustration.

"If you EVER put your filthy hands on me again, Granger," he said in a surprisingly menacing voice, "I will curse you into so much pain that you won't know your own name. You will beg me to stop. And I'll make you think I am stopping only to turn around and kill you. Do you understand me?"

Hermione quivered and nodded. For the first time in her life, she felt honestly afraid of Draco Malfoy. She caught a glimpse of something on his left arm…some dark shape. She had seen it because the sleeve to his robe had somehow fallen backward, exposing the perfectly white skin underneath it.

"Malfoy, what's that?" she said, pointing at his arm, but before she could get the sentence out, he had already stowed it away.

"You should know," he said, trying to cover up the embarrassment he felt that she had seen the Mark. "And it should serve as a reminder for why you will NEVER touch me again."

He sat down across the compartment from her. People began filing in for their meeting, and no one seemed to notice that Hermione and Draco were having an even more odd time around each other than usual. Usually, there was only hatred spewing from both parties. This time, there was a mixture of hatred and fear, something that left Hermione feeling quite on edge.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: You'll quickly find out that I'm not going to follow really closely to the books. I'm making this into my own story. I hope everyone likes the liberties I take with this.

Chapter Two

By the time October came around, Hermione and Draco's hatred for each other had reached a maximum that no one had thought was possible. In previous years, Harry had become obsessed with the boy. He had been obsessed with trying to get Malfoy in trouble, trying to figure out what Malfoy was up to, and such things as this.

This year was a different story. Hermione was the one who was obsessed.

Halfway through September, Harry caught Hermione stealing the Marauder's Map out of his dormitory. "If you wanted to use it, just ask," he said to his best friend, baffled. He wasn't sure why she wanted to use it until one night around two in the morning, he found her asleep in the common room with a book propped open. _Silly girl,_ he thought, walking over to her, _she's fallen asleep reading again_. He quickly found that the book was only a cover up. The Marauder's Map was open inside of the book, and Hermione had done a clever spell on it so that the little dot labeled "Draco Malfoy" was illuminated. He stared at her.

Maybe she knew something she was keeping from Harry and Ron, Harry thought frantically. That was the only explanation. It was either that, or his best friend was being Imperiused by Malfoy. He watched her closely the next day, though, and he quickly saw that nothing of the sort was going on. Hermione was her usual brainy self. She, quite of her own accord, smacked Ron with her newspaper when he talked with his mouth full.

Harry decided to confront her about it. "Hermione, what is your new obsession with Malfoy?" he asked her in a low voice in the common room.

"Er, what?" she asked, perfectly feigning confusion.

He rolled his eyes. "You tried to steal the Marauder's Map from me, and last night I saw that you had Malfoy's name alone illuminated on the map. Is he up to something?" Harry felt his old urge to bust Malfoy at a crime bubbling up inside of him.

Hermione knew that believing the worst in Malfoy was a weakness of Harry's. She had to think quickly. She wouldn't lie to her best friend. "Well," she said, thinking at a rate that only Hermione could think at, "At the prefect's meeting, I thought I saw something on Malfoy's arm. I'm just trying to make sure that he's not off trying to blow up the school for Voldemort or something."

Harry stared at her. He felt really annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

Hermione really didn't want Harry to be mad. Normally, she would never have done this. She usually respected herself far too much for this. But suddenly, something snapped in Hermione. She was absolutely sick of being the good girl, the good friend, the one who never lied. She wanted to do something out of character, though she could never really say why. She stood up to face Harry, a boy she had absolutely no attraction for. She had been his best friend since she was eleven years old.

Still, she wanted her way.

She moved in closer to him, aware that they were alone in a common room with a fire burning behind them. No one knew her secret about Krum. When she had been fifteen, they had done much more than snogging. That was her only experience, though. She felt a bit nervous, but she knew that if she could distract Harry, he wouldn't ask any more questions about Malfoy.

She let her lips glide against the skin of his neck, and her hand found its way to his leg. She used a single finger to stroke up his thigh toward his quickly hardening member. She smirked. "What were you asking, Harry?"

He seemed dazed and baffled by her sudden sexual advances toward him. "Um… um.. I'm not really sure anymore, Hermione… what are you doing?"

She reached her hands inside of his pants to briefly feel just how hard she was making him. It was flattering. More than that, though, it made her feel powerful. It made her feel in control. She smiled at him and stroked his dick a couple of times, teasing him. With this sudden surge of power, only one thing seemed in order. She quickly removed her hand and smiled. She walked off and stopped at the foot of the spiral stairs for just a moment to turn around and wave at him. She walked up the stairs and into her dormitory. She hadn't been remotely aroused by this experience. She had been much more aroused by the control she felt. She lay down in bed, and she quickly fell asleep. She definitely knew how to get her way around this school now. She had finally figured it out after six years. Who cares if it earned her a bad reputation? She would know exactly how to get what she wanted, and that's all that mattered to her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next couple of months showed a totally different side of Hermione. Rumors began circulating the school, but no one really believed them because of the subject. Hermione was a whore? Psh, yeah right. Hermione really wouldn't have cared if anyone believed them. Some of them were ridiculous. Some of them sounded far-fetched, but many times these were the ones that were true. Hermione oddly didn't feel ashamed. When she had first begun her little regime of control, Hermione had feared that she would feel badly, that her conscience would act up. She was quickly relieved to find that it didn't after she made out with Seamus Finnagin right in front of Ron just to piss him off.

She had flirted with teachers, male and female, in order to get her friends out of trouble. She had kissed Ginny Weasley just to relieve stress from her day. She partnered up with a new student from Australia, Devyn, in Transfiguration class. She quickly figured out that he was quite intelligent and that she didn't feel much like doing the project they were assigned to. She began fooling around with him on a regular basis so that he would do everything for her. They hadn't had sex, but they had done almost everything else.

Toward the end of November, Hermione had almost forgotten her obsession with Malfoy in her new rush of sexuality. Almost.

One day, Hermione was examining the Marauder's Map carefully out of sheer habit. Harry was looking over at her, but any time he asked questions, Hermione took him to an empty room. Despite the fact that Hermione didn't feel attracted to Harry, he really was quite the kisser. And he had magical hands. He somehow knew exactly where to touch Hermione. Sometimes, Hermione fooled around with Harry just for the fun of it, even when he wasn't being nosy about the map. Today, he didn't ask any questions. Hermione was watching Malfoy carefully while reading a book at the same time. She glanced over and saw that he was leaving the Great Hall where he had been enjoying a late lunch. Hermione's eyes followed him closely as he walked up several flights of stairs…he was headed for the seventh floor. The Room of Requirement.

"I think I'm going to head to the library," Hermione said to Harry and Ron, who were playing wizard's chess. Harry glanced up at her uneasily. He almost looked like he wanted to follow her. Ron just grunted. She wondered if Ron heard the rumors around school. She wondered if he believed him. She found herself glad to know that she didn't care.

She walked out of the portrait hole and up to the seventh floor. She found that Malfoy was coming up the stairs on the other side of the corridor. There was an awkward moment as they stood facing each other.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked in an icy tone.

Hermione decided that maybe the honest route would be best. "I am trying to figure out what it is that you're up to, Malfoy," she said, equally as coldly.

Draco Malfoy had spent the last couple of months hearing all about Hermione Granger's new persona. He didn't know if he believed it or not. He really didn't care. Who cared if she had suddenly started wearing a little make up and fixing her hair? Who cared if her skirt was a little shorter than it used to be underneath her school robes? Not Draco Malfoy. He was simply too good for that girl, no matter how appealing she had begun to look.

Hermione stood there thinking while Draco calculated his response. Malfoy was her only challenge in this school. She could get her way with anyone else. Did she want her way with Malfoy? No, not really. She DID want to know what he was up to, though. And what better way to figure it out? God this was going to be gross.

She stalked toward him, and he raised his eyebrow. "Just because you've become the school's latest undercover slut doesn't mean anything." He paused for a moment. "Now, if you'll be so kind, I would like some time alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said determinedly.

He sighed. "Fine." He walked past the wall three times, thinking hard. The door appeared, and he walked in. He hoped that he would beat Hermione in, but she made it before he could close the door. He turned around, anger building in the pit of his stomach. Hermione felt a chill of fear, but she believed that she could get herself out of any situation. He backed her against a wall, and she wasn't sure what was about to happen. He put his lips right next to her ear, and she could feel his warm breath against the tender skin on her neck.

"Granger, I told you to leave me alone. I don't even understand why the hell you're here."

"I told you," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I am trying to figure out what you're up to."

"What makes you think I'm even up to anything?" he asked, raising his eyebrow again.

Hermione had to think quickly in order to cover up for the Marauder's Map. "I've noticed your odd absences," she said, feeling stupid.

Draco almost felt flattered, except he remembered how disgusted he was by the girl who was admitting her stalker-like tendencies for him. There were two routes he could take, he decided. He could take advantage of her obvious helplessness against his godlike physique, or he could make her feel like the awful human being that she was. He decided on the latter, at least for now. But why not tease her in the mean time? He almost cringed at the thought of touching her, but he figured it might be worth it just to see how much he could make her squirm. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he wondered how this unlikely pair had arrived at this situation. He put those thoughts aside and began his game.

He brought his lips down to her neck and whispered, "You have always been pretty observant, Granger."

She felt chills thrill her entire body. She didn't really want to respond. She felt immobilized. This was different than all of her other encounters with boys and girls in the last couple of months. Those were on a quest for power. She was frozen with pleasure at this point.

His hands traveled down her body. He slipped one hand up her blouse to find her breasts. Her nipple was extremely hard out of sheer pleasure, obviously, because the room was quite warm. His other hand began trailing up her thigh.

"Are the rumors true?" he asked, smirking. "Are you the new school slut, Granger?"

For the first time, hearing the words come from his mouth stung. She couldn't figure out why, what with how many times the boy had insulted her in the past. "I don't sleep around, if that's what you're asking."

"You don't have to sleep around to be a slut," Malfoy pointed out. He paused for a moment. "Are you a virgin?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She flushed a bright red, but the room was dim, so she hoped Malfoy couldn't see. "Yes, of course I am," she said indignantly.

A vivid mental image rushed through Malfoy's head. Even if he was disgusted by the blood that ran in Hermione's veins, he was still a teenage boy. He had bedded Pansy Parkinson and various other Slytherin girls so many times that they just, well…didn't feel like virgins anymore. He pictured how new and tight Hermione probably felt…and he squirmed a little himself. He had to regain composure. He had to keep playing the game.

"How long do you plan on staying that way?" he asked, trailing his lips to the hollow at the base of her neck.

She actually thought about this question. She supposed she didn't really know. "I don't know…until I find the right person."

He broke away from her and stared into her chocolate brown eyes with his piercing gray ones. "Or until having sex with someone suits you," he said. It wasn't a question. It wasn't an assumption. It was a fact, and both of the people in the room knew it. Hermione felt ashamed. She didn't know how Draco Malfoy was bringing out these emotions in her, but he was. And suddenly she realized that her two best friends, Harry and Ron, had not told her these things. They were not things that she wanted to hear; they were the precise things that she needed to hear. So really…did this make Malfoy a bad person at all? Well, of course he was a bad person. He was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. But maybe his lack of censorship wasn't always a bad thing. Maybe he lack of caring for other people's emotions sometimes benefited the person he was speaking with.

Hermione stared at him. "Why do you care?" she asked suddenly. She was very aware that his hands still lingered on the skin directly below her breasts and the skin on her thighs. As though he were reading her mind, he pulled his hands away.

"I don't care," he said, shrugging. "I just thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch in this place. It's pretty sad."

With that, he strode out of the room arrogantly, headed to the dungeons. Hermione was left panting and crying. Malfoy made his way to his empty dormitory and…well, relieved himself. He couldn't for the life of him tell himself why, but the way that her skin had felt under his hands had turned him into fire. If this girl could turn ice into fire, Malfoy thought, he understood why she got her way with everything in this school, with everything in the world.

**Author's Note: Please review. I know this is a very new story, so I would LOVE some opinions back on it. Thanks so much guys. Tell your friends about this story! :)**


End file.
